Cho'Gath/Trivia
General * Cho'Gath is the first champion to receive a second Legendary skin (although has two skins both of which are Legacy and Tristana has also two skins although one is legacy and the other one is available). * Cho'Gath's dance references by . * Cho'Gath has the sixth highest ability base damage at Level 18. * Riot created an minigame called Cho'Gath Eats the World for April Fools' Day 2013. * A red ring appearing underneath enemy champions signals that will kill them. Development * Cho'Gath's original icon for shows an inner maw, similar to that of the from the . * Cho'Gath is the only Voidborn whose name has more than six letters. ** Cho'Gath likely comes from from 's ; ** Other influences might be the Ogre Magi from and from (whom Cho'Gath resembles). * Cho'Gath resembles the aforementioned Ku'gath, a also from , from , and / from . Quotes ; * references by . ** Cho'Gath shares this quote with . * When using he will sometimes exclaim Omnomnomnom referencing the from . ; * references the Black Knight from . * references either Mrs. Niggerbaiter Explodes from or . * references from . * references the phrase spoken by . * references . * is a question asked by Eddie Izzard . ** The answer given was "Uh, death, please. No, cake! Cake! Cake, sorry. Sorry..." * references Gillette's Right Guard deodorant commercials. ; * might be referencing . * references the from . * He and share the quote . Skins ; * He is fighting several soldiers geared like . ; * He shares this theme with: ** ; * He references the . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ; * A banner reading 'Cho'Gath Rules' can be seen in the background. * He shares this theme with: ** ; * He references 19th Century British gentleman. ** He was the first to get a new voiceover with a skin. * He has his own dedicated section in the game's Latin American server. ** He discusses (in extremely old-fashonied and correct Spanish) the proper use of game terminology, going so far as to warning players to avoid English-Spanish mutations such as gankear ('ganking') and instead use the actual term emboscar ('ambush') * He shares this theme with: ** ** ; * He resembles from . * He is the miniboss in Cho'Gath Eats the World. * is powered by '451 Exawatt Omnisonic Speakers' ** This is 451,000,000,000,000,000,000 Watts. *** This in turn is almost 2600 times the power receives from the . **** All this power releases more energy than 2000 s / 100,000,000,000 s of in a single second. * and pre-rework can be seen in the background. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He celebrates the premiere. ** He is based on the movie's . * He is most definitely thematically tied to his Jurassic self considering the only difference is the presence/lack of flesh. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** Relations * Cho'Gath, , , , and each belong to different member species of the collective known as the Voidborn. ** seeks to keep the Voidborn from crossing over to Runeterra and thus is his enemy. *** on the other hand seeks to facilitate the crossing and thus is his ally. Category:Champion trivia Category:Cho'Gath